What's Going On?
by ChristelJo
Summary: I watched the 01x05 sneak peek, and ideas popped into my head. In the story Amy told Karma she's gay, but not Karma-sexual- Liam goes to Karma to talk about why he 'rejected' her. While Karma is helping Amy out finding her a secret girlfriend, though seems like Karma is getting mixed feelings of her own- Ready and review!
1. Chapter 1

**As the summary says, this takes off of the sneak peek for 01x05. Obviously not what is going to happen, but this is where my mind lead! Happy reading!**

"Karma! You've got it all wrong!" Liam shouts as I walk away.

"I do?" I stop in my tracks.

"Yes." I hear him walking towards me. He puts his hands on my shoulders and I just want to walk, I'm still very upset. It hurts being rejected. Though, I turn around, have to at least hear what he has to say. "Let me explain." I nod in silence and we walk up to my house.

"Let's just sit out here, it's nice out and my dad is a light sleeper." I say sitting on the step. "So, why did you reject me?" I try not to choke.

"Look, you need to promise not to say anything. **Not** even Amy." I nod in agreement. "I...I've never been able to tell anybody this, so it may be a little difficult."

"It's OK." I put my hand on his. _What's going on? I don't understand, we were perfectly fine. He sees me as a lesbian, so I don't see why he wouldn't want to be with me. Unless, NO!_

"Karma, I can't be with you because..." He falls silent. "I'm sorry, I have to go." He gets up and runs to his car.

"Liam! Liam, wait! It's OK!" He ignores me and drives off. _What was that about? I need Amy here._

*Hey*

*Hey Karms whats up*

*Do you want to come over? I know its a school nigh but thats never stopped us lol*

*Yeah sure...*

*Whats wrong?*

*Well...ill explain when I get there*

*Ok see you soon*

*See you in 20*

_What's going on with everybody? I though Amy would be glad to come-oh. That's right, bit of an awkward weekend..._

**22 minutes later**

"You're late." I joke around when she walks in.

"Yeah, mom tried to stop me."

"Since when does she do that?"

Amy sits next to me on my bed. "She found out about this weekend, and isn't too thrilled. _That's_ why I was hesitant of leaving."

I'm confused, trying to find the right words to say. "W-well, all that matters is that you enjoyed yourself." I say with a smile. "You did didn't you?" My smile vanishes.

"Yes." Amy's smiles shine's brighter than the nightlight down the hall. I love her smiles, it brings happiness to me. That's why I love being her best friend.

"Wait, how did she find out?"

"Laurent..." She isn't happy anymore.

I lay down on my side of the be-_Whoa, did I seriously just call it my side of the bed? Both sides are mine, it's my bed. I just happen to lay on the same side each time she is over._ She follows me and we lay in our normal way. "This isn't awkward is it?" She asks looking up at me.

_Why would this be weird? It was never awkward before. Even though she's actually gay, she's still obviously my best friend._ "Not at all." I say kissing the top of her head. "So now how did Lauren find out?"

Amy sighs. "One of the girls that hit on me was a spy for Lauren." She sits up and turns to me. "I don't understand what her deal is! What did I do?"

"Amy." I pat where she was laying down. "Come, lay back down." She listens, and this time as we lay, we're facing each other looking into each others ey-_What is going on!? Amy is my BEST FRIEND! She's girlfriend by day, sister at night. _I close my eyes for a brief second and clear my head. "Don't worry about her, you've lived 15 years without her, you can live another 15 years without her over and over again." I see that it brightened her mood because that small, cute, half a smile creeps upon her face. "All you need is me." I smile.

We lay in silence for a couple of seconds before Amy says something. "Why did you want me over? We were just together?" She asks putter her problem to the side.

"Liam." I say, and hear her sigh. "Don't get your hopes up." I chuckle. "Nothing happened. And trust me, _nothing_ did."

"Spill." She says poking at my stomach.

"So the other day in the art room, we almost did it. We were making out, and he froze and looks at me. I told him I was ready, kissed again, and he stopped shortly after. He couldn't say anything besides, _'I can't.'_ and he left."

"Maybe he needed to go do something?"

"Doubt it." I shift and look at the blank ceiling, telling her what happened shortly before I texted her.

"Honey."

I freeze. _Did she just say that? That's school talk. I shouldn't make this awkward._ i turn back towards her.

"Don't keep you mind wondering of this situation. I doubt that he's gay, have you seen him flirt?"

"You've always flirted with guys, but that changed."

"That chanced after I did the bold move of kissing you in front of the whole school! I didn't realize anything was going to come of it!"

I chuckle a bit. "It doesn't matter. I know the truth, and that's all that matter." I see her gaze away, I don't understand why. "What? Do I not know the whole truth?"

She shakes her head no.

**Ok, so not as good as I hoped to be, but please leave reviews! Good or bad! Both are essential in the stories improvement!  
Want to know what they did over the weekend? That'll come in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for the troubles this story is giving you people! Here is Chapter 2! And Chapter 3 will probably be uploaded right after (depending if this ancient old computer will let me lol). I really do apologize for the wait :/ But enjoy!  
Oh, and Chapter 4 is in progress so hopefully that will come up soon too. :)**

_Flashback_

_"Why do we have to be at the Twain?" Amy asks me._

_"Because Ams." We walk to the bar. "You want a girlfriend, and this is the easiest way to do it." I say smiling._

_"But you don't find this weird? I mean, you're supposed to be my girlfriend. What if someone sees me, or recognizes me?"_

_"I've got that all planned out. Just explain how we mutually broke up, but didn't want to go public with it yet because it happened shortly after we announced our relationship."_

_"Yeah, and what happens if I find someone? Hide that relationship, continue to fake date you, we announce a break up and boom I'm in a relationship? Makes me seem like a bad guy Karms."_

_"OK, you've got a point. But! Who says you're going to immediately be in a relationship? You've got to go on a few dates. And if you feel like a relationship is going to come about, break it off with me, and give it time before starting that relationship."_

_"Ugh, fine. I'll try this, but no promises." Amy says. She mumbles something but I didn't quite catch it, nor question it. She takes a sip of her drink, "Let's just hope my mother doesn't find out I'm here. If she knew I was drinking, I would never hear the end of it." She chuckles and walks away._

_Time passes and Amy isn't doing too well. I give her a signal to come to the bar, and she follows. "Where's your game Amy?" I chuckle._

_"I don't know, I just find it weird flirting with girls. The only girl I've been with is you, and it only feels normal because you've been my best friend for ten years, and we've grown some of the relationship habits." She chuckles back. "Can we leave? I think I've made a good enough fool out of myself." She smiles._

_"Amy, that was sweet." I really like what she said, it's true. We've basically adapted to some relationship patterns. "Yeah, let's get out of here. I've been hit on a lot, and there's only one girl I'll allow that to." I smile and wink at her. *Not weird right?* I ask myself._

_We chuckle and leave. As we pull out, I check my mirrors and see a recognizable vehicle. Lauren. I look and notices she's PAYING one of the girls who was talking with Amy! Oh I'm going to kill her!_

_Amy left all of her stuff at my house, so I offer her to stay another night. And of course she doesn't refuse. Plus, Saturday's are our days. I knew Amy seen the smile on my face because as we pulled in she asks, "Whats with the smile?" And smiles back at me._

_"I had fun today, that's all." I say as I turn the ignition off. "Let's go watch some Netflix!" I say and rush my way to my room. Few seconds later and Amy walks in. "Slow poke!" I tease her._

_"My head hurts you buttface. I probably could have gone without the third beer." She lies down and covers herself in blankets before even getting into pajamas._

_"Well, Netflix is the perfect cure!" I crawl in and pull out y laptop. Before I even choose a show, Amy is asleep. She's adorable when asleep. I suppose I could go to bed too. A little bit of sleep never hurt anybody._

**_OK, Chapter 3 will be uploaded more into this evening. I have to leave, got plans with friends. Please leave reviews or suggestions for the story! Good or bad is welcome!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_I chuckle a bit. "It doesn't matter. I know the truth, and that's all that matter." I see her gaze away, I don't understand why. "What? Do I not know the whole truth?"_

_She shakes her head no._

"Amy What aren't you telling me?" She's silent, so I set up and turn to her. "Amy, like you just said, we're best friends, have been for ten years. We don't hide thins from each other!"

Amy sits up but turns the other way. "I can't." I hear her start to cry. I scoot over and wrap my arm around her.

"Amy, you don't need to keep anything from me. It was real scary for you to tell me you're gay, I think that that is the biggest thing you needed to worry about."

"No. That's no the biggest or scariest thing."

"OK, telling your mom was, but being in the fake rela-"

"No." She cuts me off. "Not with my mother. With you.:" she looks at me. "There's something bigger."

My hear starts racing. *What could she be hiding from me? She always tells me these things. Of course telling me she's gay took awhile, it's not everyday that you fake a relationship with your best friend when your actually=wait! I think I know. How could I not know!? It wasn't until _after_ the kiss that she admitted to being gay!*

"Karma." Amy snaps me out of the zone. "I..." she falls silent, and tears start to fall. "This is really scary, more scary then telling you I am gay." she clears her throat. "I uh, Karma."

"Amy." I stop her and put my hand on her knee. "I think I know what you're trying to tell me." I shift my body towards her some more. "That makes me happy, but...I just don't feel the same. I'm sorry. I really am." I see more tears running down Amy's face. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Ams! This doesn't change anything!"

"Yes it does! Now we have to announce a break up! Because being with you like this causes me to fall deeper for you, and I don't want to be more hurt than I already am! I know it lessens your chances with Liam, but I just can't."

I sigh. "I don't care about that."

"Yeah because you think he's gay." I see a smile creep from her face and I let out a small laugh.

"Well, it is possible!" I smile. It fell silent for a few moments until Amy got up.

"Look, I should probably head home. I promised my mother I wouldn't be out too long. I'm on probation with her for two weeks. Means no sleep overs." She sighs. "But she promised that if I behave well and keep my grads up, she might make an exception to releasing me a few days early." She smiles. "I'll see you at the bus stop tomorrow." She starts walking out.

"Wait." I say getting up and walk to her. "You're still my best friend, and I still love you." I give her a hug, and a peck on the cheek. "We'll talk about the relationship tomorrow, on the way to school, in my car." I smile. "I'll get my mom to let me drive tomorrow."

"OK." She smiles and leaves.

I close my door and lay down on my bed. "Wow" I sigh. "Did NOT expect that! But it'll all be OK. I just hate to break up Hester's cutest couple." I chuckle. I turn off my lamp and lay on my side, looking at the picture on my night stand. It was mine and Amy's first day of middle school. Man, what a day that was...

* * *

_"Alright Karma, ready for today?" My mother asks me._

_"Not really. I'm going to hate middle school! Mom don't make me go!" I fight her._

_"Oh honey, no can do." She smiles. "Come on, I'll walk with you to the bus stop until Amy gets there." Shy says opening the front door. _

_"OK." I grunt. "But if she doesn't show up, you need to leave once the bus is in sight! Last thing I need is to be laughed at for having my mother there!"_

_"Got it." She chuckles. "Be right back!" She shouts to my father. "Walking Karma to the bus!"_

_"OK! Good luck Karma!" He shouts._

_"Thank you! Love you, see you later!" I shout back._

_"Love you too!"_

_WE leave, and two minutes later we arrive, and luckily Amy was already there, with her mother._

_"Oh Karma! You're here!" Farrah says. I want a picture of you two!"_

_"Mom! Really?" Amy complains._

_"Come on Ams, it's not that bad." I chuckle and put my backpack on the bench. "If you do it right the first time, it only has to be taken once." I joke._

_"Hey!" She shoves me a bit. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Amy! You know that wasn't called for!" Farrah states._

_"Yeah Amy." I laugh. "Come on, let's get it done with before the bus gets here." We stand next to each other arm wrapped around each others shoulders, and worst thing happens, we sneeze! Right as the picture was taken!_

_"Oh girls! That needs to be retaken! Neither of you smiled!" Farrah complains._

_The squealing from the bus is heard and Amy and I look at our mothers._

_"Gotcha Karma." She kisses my forehead and leaves._

_"But Amy! I want a nice picture!" Farrah once again complains._

_"Mom please!" Amy begs._

_"Fine." Farrah sighs. "I'll see you after school. Bye, love you sweetheart!" She says walking away._

_"Don't forget Karma is coming after too!" Amy shouts._

_"When doesn't she!" Farrah jokes around._

* * *

*Poor Amy, her first love confession, and she gets rejected. God, I don't even know what that feels like. I've always dated the guys I liked. But this is Amy, being rejected by her best friend, the one she loves. That's why I don't know how she hurts. I've never loved.* My hears aches. *Man, love hurts. And so does Amy.* My stomach turns and heart starts racing. *What's going on? I can't get her out of my mind, I need to sleep.*

* * *

That had to been on of the worse nights of sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about how I hurt Amy. I feel really bad, but the I thought, did I actually hurt her? I mean, she didn't get super upset, so maybe she wasn't? She seemed scared to tell me, but accepted the rejection. Maybe she knew I was going to say no, and maybe prepared herself for the rejection? I don't know, but hopefully we'll figure things out on our way to school. I pull out my phone and notice there's a text from Amy.

[If you're driving, we're skipping first period. Much to discuss.]


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't even bother to text her back, I knew she wouldn't tell me anything to begin with. Though to make sure she knows I got her text, I responded with,

[Kk]

I had then texted Shane to ask him to excuse Amy and I for the morning. Penelope will understand, we're some of her favorites. Plus, if we say it's a family emergency, we'll be fine. As long as Penelope doesn't catch on because we've used that excuse quite a few times already. Shit! It's already seven o'clock! I'm typically at Amy's by seven-thirty. Looks like I really will be using the because at this rate, I wouldn't be catching the bus! Or a shower!

Twenty minutes later and I'm heading out the door. I'd say that's a record! "I'm running late! Taking the car!" I shout and grab the keys. I hear no response so I leave. I arrive to Amy's and she's already outside. I pull up, but she doesn't move. I turn off the car and walk up to her. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah..." She says quietly and gets up. "Can we go to the Cafe?"

"Yeah." I nod. *Oh man, I'm real worried now. I can't imagine what Amy has to say* We walk to the car and take off. It's pretty silent the whole ride there. "Whats going on?" I ask before getting out.

"I'll explain when we sit." She gets out and heads in.

*Oh my God! What is the deal? I've never seen Amy act like this. I'm kind of scared to know what she's going to say.* I get out and follow her to the counter. We order our drinks, sit down, and again full of silence. "Amy." My voice cracks. "Please. Tell me what is on you mind."

"Us." She says. "We need to find a way to announce our break up." She clears her throat.

"Amy, there's more than that. You were silent the whole time. Is it because of my response?" I ask sympathetically. She doesn't answer, just looks down at her coffee. "Amy?"

"Karma." She swallows hard. "I love you. I know you know, but I needed to actually say it. I know and understand that you don't, but please." She starts to cry. "Please don't leave me. I know I should have told you the moment I knew, but if I told you then, I wouldn't have got to have the best relationship. A relationship with my best friend. But now I've fallen for you hard. It drives me nuts to know our relationship is done, but it kills me to think you'd leave me. Please keep our friendship above waters."

"Oh Ams!" I take her hands. "I would NEVER end our friendship for such a reason! Matter of fact I would never EVER end it. You're the best thing to happen to me! Even more than when Liam and I-" I stop myself before I say anymore. I cannot let Amy know what happened.

She shoots me a look. "When you and Liam what?"

Shit!

"Karma! What did you do!?" Amy's voice raises.

"Nothing Amy! Like I told you yesterday, nothing went on." I try to cover myself.

"Yeah, nothing went on that day, but what did on the other occurrence?" She removes her hands from mine. "Karma!" She demands.

"No." I say slowly shaking my head as tears start to fall from my eyes. "It's nothing."

"Bullshit!" She stands up. Luckily we happen to be the only ones here because we would have the whole Cafe looking at us. "If it were nothing you wouldn't be this emotional!"

"Amy..." I whisper.

"Karma! Tell me now!"

I cry more. "We uh." I swallow. "Had oral." All the tears in my body pour down my face. "Amy please."

"I can't." She takes her drink and leaves.

"Amy..." I once again whisper. I put my head down and let the rest of the tears come out. There's no way I can go to school today. I am now a mess and I can't take the pain. As I get ready to left my head I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey." The voice says softly. I lift my head to see Liam sitting down. "You OK?" He asks.

"No." I say wiping my face. "Amy found out about what happened last week..."

"Karma," Liam grabs my hand. "I am sorry. I know I should have respected you being in a relationship."

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who should have respected myself. And Amy." I pause and mumble, "Even if it's fake." But he didn't seem to hear. I take a sip of my coffee. "What was it you tried telling me yesterday?" I ask changing the topic.

He clears his throat. "Promise not to tell?" I nod. "NOT even Amy?" I nod once more. "Only Shane, knows."

*It's got to be! ONLY Shane knows, and I can't tell anybody? Not even Amy?*

"I found out that one of my exes is pregnant. With my child." He looks away.

*What!? That's the total opposite!* "Oh. Why do things have to change between us?"

"Well, I don't think they necessarily have to. I was told just minutes before you came to the art room, I was still just stirred up and a little frightened it was going to happen again."

"Liam." I smile. "It's OK."

He smiles back. "I guess it wasn't that hard. " He chuckles. "Now what did you mumble before changing the topic to me?"

*Fuck!* I feel as if I turned white as a ghost. "What? I didn't mumble anything?" I try to play it cool.

"Yeah you did. It was right after you said that it wasn't my fault. You were the one who should have respected yourself and Amy. It sounds like you said something was fake." His face becomes concern.

"I don't recall." I breath slowly.

"Karma, don't mess with me. What did you say?"

"It doesn't matter." I look down.

"Well obviously it does if you mumbled it!" His voice gets a tad louder, just like Amy's...

*No, no, no! This cannot be happening twice in a day! IN AN HOUR!* I sigh, and more tears form in my eyes. "I said even if it's fake." The tears once again fall.

"If what's fake?" He takes his hand away.

"M-mine and Amy's relationship. But it doesn't matter anymore because she just walked out on me!" I say directing my eyes and arm to the door.

"You faked the relationship!?" Liam is now furious. "You mean to tell me that you're not even lesbian? You've faked who you are to me!? I hope to God that it wasn't just to SLEEP with me!" I look down at my lap. "My God! I cannot believe you! We are done! Don't EVER bother talking to me. I want you out of my life. I loved you Karma..." He storms out leaving his drink.

"No!" I shout and pound my fist against the table. I take my drink and leave. I'm home in record time. As I run to my room I tell my parents to leave me alone for the next few days. They took that as an invite to come to my room, but thankfully they trusted me with a lock, so they are unable to enter.

"Karma." My mom knocks.

"No! I need to be left by myself!" I shout. After that I heard no response. Just footsteps down the stairs. I fall onto my bed and cry out my heart. I cannot believe I lost the two most important things. I know I am able to lose Liam, though it hurts, but Amy? My sweet poor Amy. She has to come around, she cannot leave me for this. I know she will come back. She cannot give up on us that easily, I know her, and she's a fighter. For someone who was helping me get with the guy I want, she seems upset that I got halfway there. Oh wait, that's right. She loves me. Oh this has got to be killing her! I want to go to her, but I know she isn't home. Her mother would ground her more. And even if I tried, her mother would ask me why she isn't in school, and I can't lie to Farrah. Not in the situation I am in. I'd cry as soon as I start to explain, and then I'd have to explain the whole fake relationship and that Amy really does love me-it's just too much. I know she isn't home. Farrah is already unhappy with mine and Amy's relationship. I send a text to Amy,

[Amy, I know it hurts. Trust me, I know your pain. Liam came to me after you felt and I came clean about our fake relationship. He was more pissed at me than you were/are. He wasn't nothing to do with me...]

I wait 20 minutes and still no response.

[Amy please. I'm not asking for forgiveness. I'm asking for you just to say something. Anything. Just a sign that things are not done.]

An hour passed and in between I sent five texts.

[Don't hurt me more. Please! I know how you feel, and it hurts more than a knife to the chest. I cannot take this pain of losing you.]

[Please stop ignoring me! I understand if you don't want to talk, but I need a sign.]

[Please?]

[Some sort of sign? Like, "We'll talk later."?]

[Or not...]

I decided it was quits and fell asleep. It seemed like I was asleep two hours but in reality it was almost twelve hours, it was nearly 10:30pm. *How did I sleep so long?* I check my phone, one text from Amy!

[Things sure aren't the hell OK! But they aren't done either. I'll talk when I'm ready.]-Monday 7:36pm

Damn it! How could I let things get so bad? What is happening? Things were going in all aspects of life, and now? Now it's all falling apart. My best friend is disappearing, and Liam is no longer speaking to me. I try to go back asleep but I'm up for hours thinking, *What's going on?*


	5. Chapter 5

Days go by and I haven't been to school. This stress has made me sick, and not even my mothers home remedies are helping. All I can think about is Amy. why aren't I hurting about Liam? Him and I did more than Amy and I ever did...He was a secret boyfriend. Though, I did spend more time with Amy...But she's my best friend and my _girlfriend._ I've kbeen so sick and anti-social I've shun Shane when he came to check up on me, and I've even turned my phone off the other day. I suppose I could turn it on...

*Two texts from Amy*

I open the messages with a shaky hand.

[I think we can talk now...]-Thursday 9:01pm

What!? I stayed sick and missed this?

[But if you're not going to respond I suppose we don't have to...]-Saturday 8:47am

What is she doing up that early? Wait! That's this morning she texted! I hurry and text back seeing it's already noon.

[Sorry, stress had me sick and very anti-social. Didn't even talk to my parents or Shane. When can we meet?]

It feels like forever when I get a text back, but in reality is was only a minute and a half later.

[Sure, you were "sick" Can I just come to your house? I'm in no need to meet publicly.]

[Yeah, I was sick] Never mind, that's just going to cause drama. I erase what I've typed. [Yeah you can come over. Forwarning, I am a MESS, lol. Come whenever]

[kk]

What seems to to be not even a minute later, I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I slightly shout.

"Hey." Amy says entering my room. "Door closed?" I nod, she shuts.

"That sure seemed awful quick." I chuckle, trying to loosen the tension.

"Yeah, I was actually in the living room talking with your mom. I was worried. You weren't in school at all this week. I only missed Monday and Tuesday." she smiles.

"Really?" I ask with a smile. She nods. "Well don't be shy, you can at least sit on the edge of the bed." I again chuckle.

She listens and sits at the edge of the bed, but at least facing me this time. "Oh, by the way, sorry about that text. I was just upset, worried I wouldn't hear from you. That's why I came to talk to your mom, to check on you, and to hopefully talk."

"No, it's fine. You have a reason to be mad at me yet. I should have realized ow you felt. I'm amazed that you were able to keep it from me so long." I pause and put on a serious expression. "Now, I understand things wont be the same anymore, but can we at least be talking?"

Amy clears her throat. "Before we discuss what friendship we have left, we need to figure out our breakup."

I look down. *But I don't want to break up...Wait, did I just think that*? "Yeah." I say quietly and look up. "How are we going to come up with a reason? We obviously can't use our actual excuse." I chuckle. No response. *Yeah that probably hurt her.* "Um, maybe because we've stopped falling for each other? Or ah, it was mutual, like you would have said Saturday, and we want to go to different schools and the distance wouldn't be good? I don't know, this is difficult for me."

"Or maybe because you're not ready for a commitment." Amy suggests.

"Or that..." I swallow hard. "Though it makes me seem like the lesser person, I am ok with that..."

"Really?" She asks.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm sure we can pull that off better than my lame ideas."

"Your ideas weren't lame. I just kind of said that our of anger. Sorry."

"No, I understand. I really do. Do't need to apologize for what you feel." I try and ease the tension by showing a smile, but it isn't working. "OK Amy, there's something on your mind. I'm trying to ease the weird tension between us, but you're stuck. I don't care what you have to say, well I do, I still love you as a best friend and will always worry about you, but don't be afraid to express yourself." Then I hear the worst heart breaking sentence come out of Amy's mouth.

"I don't think we can be friends. It hurts too much." And we both cry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers! I want to say thanks for all the reviews you've left so far, and keep them coming! This chapter is a bit longer, probably as long as Chapter three so hang in there! Don't forget, ALL REVIEWS WELCOME! Enjoy :)**

I cannot believe this is happening, I have nobody to turn to. Amy can't deal with the pain, and Liam thinks low of me. Liam doesn't even want to speak to me. How could I let this happen? I understand that I can't control Amy's feelings, but there had to be someway I could have prevented the split! Liam, I don't really care I lost him, yeah it hurts a ton, but Amy. My best friend. The girl I grew up with. In a way, she is my other half...It was always Karma and Amy, or Amy and Karma. Never karma, Amy. We are a pair, a pair to never be split. I need to fix this!

* * *

It's been three days and I haven't heard word from Amy. This hurts, I miss her so much! I can't deal with this! It sucks being at school and seeing her, because all I get are one word answers, or it's an "I got to go" when I know she doesn't. But what hurts the most is when I caught her talking to Leslie. Does Amy not remember what happened? Leslie almost ruined mine and Amy's friendship back in middle school! But I guess that doesn't matter to her any more. I've tried talking to Shane, but of course he's upset with me too. Playing Amy when I was going after Liam. But how was I to know Amy loved me!? Love. What the hell does love even mean these days? Everyone is going around telling each other they love one another. But do they really? Would they do anything and everything to protect one another like Amy and I? Do they compliment each other no matter how much of a bad hair day the other is having like Amy and I? Do they spend all the time they have together like Amy and I? Can they sit there and have a whole conversations with facial expressions like Amy and I can? Can they do anything Amy and I can?

Oh I miss her so much! It's not just the lack of communicating! It's her presence. The way she smiles, the way we are together. The hugging,the hand-holding, the cuddling, the ki- I...I think I know the solution.

I rush over to Amy's as fast as I can. At first her mother doesn't let me in, but after explaining to her why I need to see Amy she lets me in. I go up to Amy's room and knock.

"Who is it?" She asks. I don't say anything because I'm afraid she'll lock her door. Couple seconds later se opens her door. "You're not suppose to be here." she says in a low tone.

"I know. Your mother did stop me, but I insisted that I speak with you."

"Well, I'm kind of busy." She opens her door and there sitting on her floor is Leslie. I feel my heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Hi Karma." She says with a smirk. I just give a small wave.

"Please." I whisper to Amy, as I feel the tears form. "I really need to talk with you."

Amy hesitates for a while and sighs. She turns to Leslie and asks, "Could we have a minute?"

"Yeah." She says unhappily and walks out of the room, and I walk in. I stand in the middle of the room as she locks her door.

"What do you want?" She asks looking away.

"Well first, I need you to look at me." It takes her a brief second, and then she does. "Amy, I take full blame for the troubles caused between us. I should have known how you felt. You're my, well you were my best friend, and I completely blew it. I let the best thing of my life slip away, and I have no words to explain how awful I feel."

"Karma." She stops me. "No matter how bad you feel and realize what happened, I just don't think I can do it."

"But Amy, I love you." I start to cry.

"I know, but not like that."She too begins to tear.

I slightly shake my head and then out of nowhere my lips are touching hers. But it's me kissing her. She quickly pulls away.

"Karma, I'm done letting you mess with my heart."

"Amy! Listen to me! I love you! More than a best friend, more that a sister."

Amy grows a blank expression upon her face. "What do you mean?"

"The way you feel or felt for me is the way I feel for you. I always have, and it just happen to take me this long to figure it out. Just now, right before I came over, I realized the strange feelings I felt are feelings for you."

"Karma, if this is just a scheme to get my to be friends with you, it's not going to wok."

"No." I immediately say. "It's anything but a scheme, or scam, or anything negative. Losing you has made me realize how much you mean to me. When you left, I lost half of me, but not just any half. The most important half. The half that keeps me going day by day, and helps me from going insane. Amy! We've grown up together! We've become one another! You can't just throw it all away!"

Amy doesn't give an answer. "I think it's time for you to go." She starts walking to the door. "It was nice seeing you." She pulls the door open and Leslie stumbles in. "Leslie. What are you doing?" Amy asks.

"Uh-nothing. I was just leaning against the door waiting for you two to be finished." Leslie explains. I don't quite believe her though.

"Good bye Karma."

"Amy..." I leave. I start heading down the steps until I hear Leslie say something. Something horrible.

"So you're finally leaving that bitch?" Leslie chuckles. I shuffle towards Amy's door.

"Woah!" I hear Amy fight back. "Karma is not a bitch! She may have her moments, but we all do at times! She's been my best friend for ten years, you think I'm going to drop something like that? You know, I think you should leave too. but for good. Karma was right, you're no good."

"But Amy." Leslie tries. "I want a chance for us."

Leslies gay? Didn't see that coming!

"Well I don't." Amy says. "I was only looking for a friend. A friend to comfort me through my troubled time." Amy's voice saddens. "I guess Karma was the only one good for that."

A smile appears on my face. I should probably leave before I get caught. As I start my car I hear the door slam. Ot cam Leslie, and she's waking towards my car. Shit.

"Need something?" I ask.

"Why? You hurt her and you still remain hers. She should be with me!" she runs crying.

"Whatever that was about." I mumble and go back home. Again, I plop onto my bed crying my heart out. The one I love rejected me. Like I rejected her.

**Don't forget those reviews ;)**


End file.
